


Lay You Down

by misanthrobot



Series: Dishonored College AU [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthrobot/pseuds/misanthrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo has a habit of running on caffeine until he's forced to ease up on it by one of his friends. It's been a while since Corvo has slept, and Outsider wants to ease him into it with a little TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headstomp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headstomp/gifts).



Corvo's dedication to his education is honestly awe-inspiring in some ways. Jessamine only needs to study for a few subjects, and Outsider doesn't study at all, but what little of Corvo's time that isn't taken up by weight training or lacrosse practice is always put toward studying for his classes until Jessamine pulls him away from his textbooks to actually eat something that isn't a plain biscotti or drink something that isn't coffee. Outsider is usually the one responsible for getting him to sleep at some point, usually so that Corvo misses no classes. The lacrosse team understands the need for this, and Jessamine would bite his head off with little issue if he didn't.

When Corvo stumbles into their shared dorm at ten o’clock at night, Outsider knows that he's been recently kicked out of the library. Even Ms. Moray has her limits, despite how the campus talks about her failing mind, and her limits are probably Corvo's constant late stays and his obvious inability to remain conscious. As flattering as he finds her obsession with him and disinterested as he is in encouraging them, Outsider must admit that she does a good job of watching over anyone she considers a "dearie". Not that it keeps Corvo from immediately rooting around in his desk for the cans of espresso he keeps in the drawers so that he can get right back to studying online.

Opening them all, he finds nothing, and when he finds nothing, Corvo turns to look at Outsider, who looks back with a small smirk from his perch on the top bunk. He looks about as put out as he can with as much sleep he's lacking. There are bags under his eyes and he seems a little unfocused as it is, hair and clothes in all sorts of disarray. Outsider finds it somewhat endearing, even if he looks huffy to the point of almost pouting. It's a very odd look on someone with as much stubble as Corvo has, and Outsider finds that endearing as well, but says nothing about either of these things.

"Oh Corvo, don't look at me like that," says Outsider. Corvo disregards his words and continues to look at him exactly like that. It's delightfully amusing, and Outsider hops off the top bunk in order to greet the other man a little more properly, wrapping his arms around his neck and grinning up into his face.

"Did Ms. Moray kick you out of the library again?" He asks even though he knows the answer, and Corvo avoids looking at him or answering the question out of spite. Outsider takes the opportunity to work Corvo's scrunchie out of his hair, relishing in the feel of the strands between his fingers once he's taken it out of it's customary ponytail. No matter how little Corvo sleeps, he at least finds enough presence to bath regularly, and his hair never suffers even if his sleep schedule does. Corvo sighs as Outsider runs his fingers though the kitten-soft strands, and reaches for his hair-tie with familiar exasperation. When Outsider pulls back just slightly, he makes a gun with the hair-tie stretched between his index finger and thumb and then fires it off into an unknown corner of the room. It matters little, considering the massive amount of spares Corvo has, but it’s out of the way for the moment, and when Corvo makes a noise bordering on whining in response, it just goes to show how far gone he is. He'd never make that sort of noise without being sleep deprived.

Outsider leans forward and kisses him on the neck, licks a stripe up to the line of his jaw while coaxing him to drop his bag as he leads them over to Corvo's bunk. It's the one on the bottom, and it’s draped in Batman sheets, despite his complete lack of comic book knowledge. They'd been a gift from Jessamine with input from Outsider, and while it had started out as a prank, it eventually backfired due to a case of Corvo not caring about the pattern because they were very comfortable and the nicest sheets he’d ever owned. 

It takes some doing, but Outsider eventually coaxes Corvo to sit on the edge of the mattress, though the other man doesn't seem entirely comfortable with it. Part of that is how he has to bend over just slightly, and part of it is that he’s never entirely relaxed when Outsider is easing him into this sort of thing. He worries too much, about classes and lacrosse and so many other things that don't bother people in the Outsider's station. It’s hard to lose himself in this, in letting Outsider lay him down for a good fuck.

"I need to study. Just give me back my coffee from wherever you hid it," he says, and tries to shake Outsider off.

"You've studied enough," Outsider murmurs in return, and tugs a little harder at Corvo's arms from his position in front of him, trying to get him into a better position to remove his clothes.

Eventually, after a short muttered and murmured argument, Corvo finally relents. It takes him several tries to shuck off his shoes using only his feet, and the entire time, Outsider leans over him and peppers his neck with soft bites and kisses until Corvo is leaning into him, boneless and sighing contentedly. He's irritated internally by how quickly he's simply alright with this happening, with the knowledge that Outsider is going to fuck him into the mattress. Still, expressing it would make this less enjoyable and, more importantly, it would take effort that he's simply not willing to put in. 

The bottom bunk isn't the optimum place to do this, and neither is the top. Their whole room is surprisingly ill-suited to sex, and Outsider resolves to pull a few strings to fix this next semester. For now, he'll have to work around it, and there's little resistance from Corvo to the idea once he settles down and accepts the inevitable with a tired and good-natured sort of exasperation. It's his default approach to sex with Outsider, who's one of the few people who's bothered to get his attraction across firmly enough that Corvo couldn't simply feign obliviousness about it. Otherwise, he's just entirely apathetic.

Outsider is well aware of how ridiculous he must look, crammed into this bed and bent over Corvo like he is, but caring about it is another manner entirely. While Corvo isn't a light man by any means, Outsider has little problem moving him into optimum position for stripping of his clothing, laughing and brushing his hands away every time the other man tries to do anything more than lifting his arms so that Outsider can get his shirt off, and then lifting his hips to get his pants off as well. He leaves Corvo lying flat on his mattress in nothing but his underwear. Outsider considers stripping that off as well and eventually decides against it before he straddles Corvo and braces his arms against the other's chest, fingers splayed out across as much as they can touch.

Corvo is all sweeping expanses of dark, olive-toned skin and lean muscle from lacrosse and the training he does for it, but more importantly, he's warm. Outsider is greedy for it, and it's convenient that Corvo likes his cool hands as much as he likes the other man's warm skin. Outsider leans forward and scoots himself a little more upward so he can trace his tongue up the shell of Corvo's ear and feel the other man shiver beneath him. He's always so very sensitive and unrestrained when it's been a while since he's gotten some rest.

"Dear Corvo," he says, and watches the man duck his head just slightly in embarrassment at the endearment. "Would you be so kind as to roll over?"

Outsider moves so that Corvo can move, though the latter clearly not as graceful about it as he usually would be with any of his motions, and Outsider has to work to actually coax him up on his hands and knees once he's turned around. He doesn't last very long in the position, either out of exhaustion or a strange kind of stubbornness, and drops onto his elbows instead. It matters little, considering the arch it puts his back into, and Outsider relishes smoothing his palms across skin until he reaches Corvo's shoulders, and then lightly scratching his way down the other man's back. He can feel muscle twitch beneath his fingers, and Corvo answers his motions with a soft and satisfied sigh.

He's content to explore for a while and allow Corvo to relax into the mattress until he finally leans forward and shifts just enough to the side to lick up the back of Corvo's neck and scrape his teeth along moistened skin. Corvo shifts beneath him and curls his fingers into the pillow he's rested his head on, pressing back against Outsider with another soft noise, this time a moan to compliment his earlier sigh. He doesn't make any sort of mortified half-protests when Outsider pulls down his underwear down around his thighs, just lazily spreads them wider and looks back at Outsider, both anticipatory and curious. They've done this before, and it's not a mystery to him what happens next, but he's always been curious about Outsider's reactions, and he feels safe trying to peek beyond the fall of his hair. 

Outsider palms at his ass and gives both cheeks a playful squeeze, and Corvo gasps and resists the urge to clench up in his hands, instead allowing the other man to spread him open and shift his hands until Outsider is lightly stroking over his entrance and through the coarse hair he finds there. 

"You're twitching," he says, unashamed and with a hint of glee tinging his tone. 

Corvo wants to bury himself alive. He wouldn't mind sleep as a substitute, or a strong cup of coffee. He wouldn't mind Outsider fucking him into the mattress either, even though he never feels the urge to ask for it himself. One of these things seems more likely than the others, so Corvo takes as much initiative as he can manage. He flings his hand out and fumbles for the knob of the nightstand drawer and pulls it just enough for him to stick his hand into so he can feel around for the lube. Once he finds it, he tosses it behind him. It hits Outsider in the face, and he makes an indignant noise, looking at Corvo with a certain sort of reproach, while Corvo just looks mildly ashamed. Truth be told, he's just slightly satisfied with how put out the other looks after being hit in the face with a bottle of lubricant.

There's immediate payback for his carelessness, regardless of its purposefulness, and Corvo can feel a generous amount of still cool lube being poured directly down the crack of his ass. It slides over his balls and drips onto the bed, and he frowns.

"You're making a mess," he says, words just slightly slurred.

Outsider doesn't answer him in words, choosing that moment to massage at his asshole with a finger before beginning to wiggle it inside teasingly. It isn't as if he cares too much about the mess. He can dish out the quarters required to clean the sheets in the dorm's laundry room the next morning. Instead, he focuses on working one finger into Corvo, who's far too pliant to be anything but easy to slide into. He pumps the finger easily, and Corvo reacts sparingly, only breathing a little faster and a little more shallowly. It might be that he's far too tired to really respond, or that he doesn't get enough stimulation from one finger, so his reactions are minor for now.

Eventually, Outsider pulls the finger out of him and coats two with lube before sliding them in. Corvo makes a small push back into the sensation, and Outsider sees that as the go ahead to start finger-fucking him a little more earnestly. There's enough lube in the mix that he doesn't need to worry about causing anything beyond discomfort, and he doesn't worry about that, because Corvo gives no signs of it. His thrusts are slow and firm, and Corvo squirms against the mattress and tries to rub his hard cock against his sheets. His eyes are already shut.

It's good and almost a little relaxing for Corvo, lying on the bed with his ass in the air, letting himself be fucked into and gradually stretched and spread open. When he's like this, he doesn't have to think about tests or classes or problems or any upcoming games. He just has to think about feeling good, and that's really all he has the capacity to think about; how he wants more of this feeling now they he's already here. He can feel his entire body heating up, feels slightly sweaty and feels pleasure rolling in his gut and building slowly. Outsider pulls his fingers out and Corvo makes a noise of displeasure before he can stop himself. In return, his ass is groped in an almost fond matter, with a dry palm and sticky fingers, and Outsider chuckles lowly in response.

"Eager," he says, in a tone more suited to afternoon tea than the bedroom. Corvo has no response for that, and he doesn't need one, because then Outsider is slipping three fingers into him and fucking him with them in earnest. The pace is faster than before but just as firm, and now he curls his fingers and twists them, and Corvo knows he's looking for the usual spot that makes him cry out embarrassingly loud. He minds little, pushes back against the fingers with clumsy and shallow rolls of his hips until they sync up, and Corvo turns his head down and muffles his sudden cry in the pillow rather than let them ring in his ears and through the room.

It isn't long before he's dripping precum onto the sheets to mix with the lube that's already soaked into them from Outsider's spiteful move earlier. Distantly, Corvo thinks about how these are his nicest sheets. He doesn't have much time to think of much more than that, because Outsider's free hand is tangling in his hair, and he can feel the other man press against his back, still clothed. The hand in his hair coaxes his head up and away from the pillow, and when he strikes those nerves again, Corvo moans into the room and it sounds so loud in his ears. Outsider makes a pleased little hum in answer.

"Do you think you could take four?" He asks the question as if he's actually wondering about it, as if he's not already lubing up another finger and pressing it into Corvo slowly. They've never tried this many before, but Corvo has never been this pliant or willing before.

The amount of lube he's used is generous to say the least, and as Outsider fucks Corvo with four fingers, the churning of it all makes lewd squelching noises that mix well with Corvo's soft moans and poorly stifled cries. This is what Outsider is here for. Not the simple experience of sexual pleasure, but to see Corvo like this, like no one else sees him. He is softer, here in this bed, and louder as well. Outsider has a private moment of joy at seeing him this completely unrestrained and undone.

"Please... just..."

Outsider pauses, or at least tries to, but can't entirely. Corvo continues fucking himself shallowly on the fingers inside of him until Outsider pulls them out entirely and stills his hips with both hands. 

"What was that?"

"Don't... Don't try and make me say it again."

Outsider acquiesces just this once and spreads Corvo's cheeks apart just to look at how stretched open he is and to watch him twitch against the air. He rubs both his thumbs over the other man's entrance and laments the lack of flavored lube, internally making a note to eventually get some. He wonders what sort of noises and reactions Corvo would have to his tongue pressing and probing into such a sensitive place. There will be another time for that, and so instead he pushes lightly on the mattress above him and pulls a condom out from the hollow part of the bar that keeps it up, and holds the corner of the foil package between his teeth as he unbuttons and unzips his pants just enough to push them and his underwear down and pull his cock out. 

He strokes it lightly a few times, mostly to alleviate the pressure and discomfort of having been confined for so long. While Corvo was putting on a show in front of him, he hadn't really noticed much in the realm of his own pleasure, and he would be sated soon, so it had made little difference. Even now, the man bent over in front of him is unconsciously squirming against the bed, trying to rub his cock against the mattress for what little relief he can get from it. 

Now, he rolls the condom down his cock with one hand and holds the tip of it with the other, and when he's satisfied with the position and fit, applies yet more lube. He pumps himself in his hand a few more times, and then settles himself into the still slick crease of Corvo's ass and lazily rubs himself against the other man, letting the head of his cock catch on his entrance a few times.

Corvo turns his head to give Outsider a look of desperation and irritation, and something to the side catches his eye just a little more. It's the outline of a black bat, and suddenly Corvo is thinking of the theme song to that old cartoon, and the fact that they're fucking on his Batman-patterned sheets finally hits him.

"We--Outsider," he says, desperately trying to keep down his laughter and failing. "We need to stop."

At first, Outsider is confused, until he sees the laughter, and then he's a little more confused, but also somewhat endeared. Corvo hardly ever laughs unless it's a nervous chuckle, and hardly ever smiles unless it's done awkwardly and in halves. He only sees the other man giggle when he's like this, sleep-deprived and woefully distracted.

Outsider helps him flip over, and even when he hits his own head on the bottom of the top bunk in the process, he pays little attention to anything other than the rarity that is Corvo's delirious and laughter-born smile. 

"Are you quite done?" he asks, once they're both settled. Corvo is on his back, with his legs wrapped high and loosely around Outsider's waist, and Outsider is hovering over him with a hand around his cock and the tip of it pressed against Corvo's asshole. Corvo's response is just a nod of confirmation, and then Outsider is pushing into him slowly and he finds himself resisting the urge to pull the other man closer immediately. 

He's patient instead, which is usually something he excels at, but finds himself reaching for in this situation. He waits and then suddenly Outsider is buried inside him and he feels satisfied with how they are. Then Outsider starts moving and he remembers this can be better than just being full.

The pace is slow at first, and thorough and wonderful, and Corvo rolls his hips to try and match it but only ends up being unusually clumsy. He doesn't quite remember the last time he slept, never truly keeps track of it, but it's probably been a while. And yet here he is, being fucked on his bed--' _On your Batman sheets,_ ' his mind supplies--and the situation is so ludicrous that he's almost tempted to laugh again. Except Outsider is slowly ramping up the pace, sliding in and out of him so easily and quickly, and angling to rub against every part of him with every push. He would laugh at the circumstances of all this, but he finds himself moaning instead. He's far too gone, both in pleasure and lack of sleep, to bother muffling his noises anymore. 

While Outsider knows that their neighbors probably won't appreciate the sound of Corvo being fucked into a mattress, he doesn't care. He likes the noises, because they’re husky and rough and slowly becoming more hoarse as they go on. He likes the way Corvo closes his eyes and lets himself go just once, the way his fingers curl into the sheets before he reaches up and wraps his arms around Outsider's neck instead. It's interesting, how flushed he looks and how his hair fans out on the pillow and how some strands stick to his sweat dampened skin, and the way a thin line of saliva slips out of the corner of his mouth because he's too busy crying out to swallow his own spit. It's more arousing that the actual act of fucking him is, and Outsider can feel his own climax coiling tight inside him.

"Touch yourself."

To Corvo's ears, the command sounds distant. It doesn't even sound like a command, just a suggestion. He follows it nonetheless, taking himself in hand and stroking how he knows he likes it. It's not too slippery, most of the slickness coming from his own precum, which is smeared across his stomach as much as it is his cock, but it's enough to make the glide easy. He pumps himself roughly, completely out of time with the strokes until Outsider puts his hand over his and helps him to sync up with the cock thrusting in and out of his ass. He feels more grateful for the assistance than embarrassed of his own ineptitude, and opens his eyes.

Outsider is watching him, and it strikes him as sort of awkward, but he says nothing. His other arm is still thrown across Outsider's shoulders, and he tangles the fingers of that hand into the other man's hair and pulls him down for a kiss. It's a sloppy thing, all tongues and teeth and spit, but this entire affair has been somewhat sloppy from the start. Their rhythm falls apart slowly, and Outsider pulls away from their kiss and grips him harder, fucks him harder while Corvo fists his own cock tighter and the bed frame starts to bang more steadily against the wall. The world starts to narrow, and Corvo can only focus on the pleasure and Outsider's eyes looking down at him and watching him indulge.

His orgasm doesn't so much hit him as it completely steamrolls over him, and Outsider drinks in the way Corvo tenses and arches sharply off the mattress. His cum splatters all over the lean-muscled planes of his abdomen, some reaching as far as his neck. Outsider watches this too, appreciates the view and fucks him through his orgasm, taking his own pleasure from the man beneath him and relishing in the keen noises Corvo makes, sounds that border on whines due to the hypersensitivity brought upon him by his orgasm. 

He’s not entirely done, even if he’s close, so Outsider keeps fucking him as he trembles and whimpers, and watches this too. He leans in closer to press his mouth to Corvo’s and it isn’t entirely romantic because Corvo is biting his lip. His mouth opens in a gasp when Outsider reaches up and tugs on his hair sharply, and he takes the opportunity to kiss Corvo properly. Somehow there’s finesse in the way he plunges his tongue into Corvo’s mouth, flicking his tongue across teeth and rubbing it against Corvo’s while swallowing down every sound. With a tight and slickened heat engulfing his cock and the feeling of muffled sounds against his lips, Outsider finally finds his own release with a quiet moan that trails off into a soft sigh.

Corvo isn't awake enough to find his stickiness or sweatiness uncomfortable, barely feels it when Outsider grips the base of the condom and pulls out of him. He's been awake for days, it seems like, and he is very, very tired.

Outsider doesn't even blame Corvo when he steps away for a moment on unsteady legs to throw out the used condom and returns to find the other man passed out. He's still covered in his own semen, and there’s a thin coat of lube on his inner thighs. He considers how funny it would be to just let him wake up like that, but eventually a measure of fondness wins out. Outsider picks Corvo's shirt up off the floor and dampens it with a nearby water bottle, using it to wipe up the worst of the mess before throwing a blanket over Corvo and letting him sleep.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo wakes up to an awkward visitor.

Corvo wakes up surprisingly well-rested and just slightly sticky rather than entirely a mess, and for once he’d be more than happy to stay inside and simply sleep the day away. He knows that he will have a caffeine headache to contend with whenever he wakes up fully, and that his stash of Doubleshots is apparently missing. He'll have to walk to the on-campus Starbucks, and he doesn’t think he can bear to do so right now. The sheets are warm and there’s an ache in his back that's just on the good side of painful. In short, he's content.

The world comes into focus slowly and against his will, and Corvo hears voices in his room, and that's what prompts him awake. It's not a voice, not just Outsider’s, but another he finds familiar. The more he thinks about it, the more mortified he is.

Why is Jessamine in their room?

Well, it's a stupid question, because Jessamine comes and goes from their quarters as much as she pleases. Corvo certainly wouldn't stop her, and Outsider adores gossiping with her about the latest going-ons. So normally, this wouldn't be quite a huge deal, but normally Corvo wouldn't be the state he's in right now. As it stands, all that's keeping him from complete nudity is a sticky Batman-pattered sheet.

He pushes his face into the pillow and groans, and he can hear Outsider say, "Oh, he's awake. How nice."

There isn't much inflection there, isn't much inflection in anything Outsider says in general, but Corvo has learned to tell certain things. He can tell right now that Outsider is feeling rather gleeful. 

Jessamine's hum of general interest follows, and when she stands from her chair, there is a light scraping sound when its legs drag against the floor. She settles herself next to him on the bed, sitting with her legs crossed, and runs her fingers through his hair. Her other hand is occupied by a venti frappuccino of some sort that Corvo cannot rightly identify, but it makes the longing for coffee more intense. 

"Feeling better?"

Corvo just groans his affirmation and refuses to actually look at her, burying his face a little more firmly in the pillow. She nods anyway and continues petting him, and it's not long before Outsider comes to join her. He settles his hand on Corvo's ass, and gropes it fondly until Jessamine takes her hand off Corvo's head and slaps it away.

"Don't be crass," Jessamine says to him. "He's probably still exhausted."

"Mnf," says Corvo in agreement, then mutters something else into the pillow. 

"What was that?"

"I need to shower," Corvo says, finally turning his head into the side. Jessamine is as well-put together as usual. Her blouse is a tasteful white button-down and her slacks are black and crisp. Her make-up is impeccable, dark eyeshadow and rouge lipstick. She is as gathered as Corvo is not at the moment, physically and emotionally.

"No one's stopping you, dear," she says, and one corner of her lips curls up in a half-smile.

Corvo blinks and gapes at her for a moment. Outsider smothers a snicker and just grins with teeth. Jessamine looks at him expectantly.

Corvo pulls himself up from the bed and gathers the sheets around him, trying to cover as much of himself as possible from the both of them. When he stands up, he ends up with something like a makeshift toga, and he keeps an eye on the both of them while he reaches for his toiletry bag. He doesn't trust either of them not to try and yank the sheet off him.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," he says, and walks out of his room in a long, Batman-pattered toga with as much dignity as he can muster.

It isn't a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everyone keeps their names for the purpose of this fic because why wouldn't Corvo and Jessamine, and Outsider is just that really weird old money kid that no one really knows anything about.


End file.
